The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a multi-purpose padlock having a cable shackle and a locking means based on combination of numerals.
The conventional padlock of prior art comprises a cable shackle of a fixed length whose release end can not be actuated by a locking mechanism controlling a locking means based on combination of numerals.